


Something More

by SerStolas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: The Bull's Chargers are safe, they're back at Skyhold, and the Iron Bull has a great deal to think on, not the least of which being his interactions with a certain Tevinter mage.Gift fic for Vinn Lavellan





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Adorabull gift fic for Vinn Lavellan. I hope you enjoy Vinn!
> 
> \- Ashe Adaar
> 
> I do not own Dragon Age.

“Hey Chief!” Krem’s jubilant cry greeted Bull as he entered Herald’s Rest, and Bull felt a smile tugging at his lips as he and Adaar crossed the distance to sit with his crew. The Chargers were safe here at Skyhold, not bloodied bodies on the shores of the Storm Coast. Adaar counted it as a victory, and as Iron Bull made himself comfortable in a chair beside Krem and watched as Skinner and Rocky toasted the group, Bull found he had to agree.

Adaar watched him from the corner of her green eyes, noting how Bull seemed to relax as he joined in the celebration. This victory hadn’t come without cost, and she saw the nature of that cost in Bull’s eyes as their gazes met. 

There would be no alliance with the Qunari now, regardless of their mutual enemy, and it was possible the Qunari might pose a threat in the future. Bull’s knowledge of the Qun and how they worked would always be in the back of his mind.

Valuable knowledge, now, knowledge that he could grant to the Inquisition now that he was no longer tied to the Qun.

The Iron Bull was a trained spy, and he hid his spiraling thoughts behind a grin and a toast to his Chargers. Still, they roiled beneath the surface. He’d been a member of the Qun his entire life. The Qun had raised him, provided him with a solid foundation and direction. First he’d fought, then later spied for them.

Over the past few years, he’d found it harder and harder to separate Hissrad and the Iron Bull from his consciousness. Hissrad was the nickname the Qun gave him. Liar, it meant, for his ability to lie to someone’s face and have them eating out of his hand.

There was something special about some members of the Inquisition, some who had seen beyond the facade though. Adaar was one. Too many people were willing to write Adaar off as a throw fire first and ask questions later. The Vashoth mercenary was far sharper than that though, and Bull knew she’d watched him. Red, Leliana, was another who had watched him closely. 

More surprisingly had been Dorian. The Vint saw far more than Bull originally gave him credit for, and while they sniped at each other, a strange friendship had begun forming between the two of them since Haven.

In the chaos at Adamant when Adaar, Dorian, Blackwall, and Varric had vanished into the fade, Bull's particularly felt the Vint mage’s absence, and Bull had felt particularly unsettled, and, though loathe to admit it aloud, worried about the mage. The relief when Adaar and her companions reappeared in the courtyard at Adamant surprised and unnerved him.

A friendship between a member of the Qun and a Tevinter Mage could go only so far. The exchange with Gatt made it very clear that Bull was now considered Tal-Vashoth. It still tore at him, but Adaar’s support, standing there in the rain and declaring that he was not Hissrad, but the Iron Bull, went a long way towards soothing the pain but exile.

Bull felt Dorian move through the tavern before he heard him, when the Vint’s rich voice sounded in his ear. “Mind if I join in?”

“Dorian!” Adaar grinned and shifted her chair to make room for the other mage, letting him slip in between her and Bull.

Bull noted the rich red wine in Dorian’s goblet as the mage gracefully settled into the chair beside him and Bull let his gaze slide over the man’s form. There’d been some sarcastic flirting amongst their barbs in the past, and they’d fallen into bed together more than once, but now…

A slow smile spread over Iron Bull’s face as the true realization that the Qun no longer stood in the way of his interest in the Tevinter mage. Bull still had some mental unpacking to do, but The possibilities this turn of events presented certainly appealed.

Dorian gave Adaar a pleased smile before he glanced at Bull, and something chased over the Vint’s face before he returned Bull’s smile, lifting a brow. “Fighting my brethren is thirsty work,” Dorian said, his fingers playing across the table, “This particular round for you and the Chargers is on me.”

Under the cover of cheers, Dorian leaned in, “And perhaps, Iron Bull, you and I can talk privately, later?”

There was a promise in that tone, and Bull smirked. “For one, Dorian, it would be my pleasure.”

~~~

Later that night, sweat slicked and catching their breath, Bull leaned back against the pillows scattered about the tower bed as Dorian lounged beside him, there really was no other word for the mage’s posture.

An almost fond look crossed the Vint’s face as he gazed up at his Qunari lover. “This might be a bit heavy for after sex talk but...I understand what you did, back there, it was difficult.”

Bull found himself at a loss for words and he pulled away, sitting up, his hands resting heavily in his lap.

A gentle hand turned his cheek to look at the mage, and he found himself seeing more than sympathy in those dark eyes. “This isn’t the first time we’ve fallen in to bed together,” Dorian said in an almost conversational tone. “But this is the first time I’ve felt it was more than just a way to blow off steam. Tell me if I’m wrong?”  
Bull took a shuddering breath, and gave a slight shake of his head. “No, it isn’t just you.”

Dorian’s eyes softened and he leaned up, brushing his lips against Bull’s as his fingers played along one of the Qunari’s horns. “We could continue this and it could continue to just be fun, but I find myself wanting more. What about you?”

With a surprisingly soft touch for a large Qunari, the Iron Bull cupped Dorian’s face in his hands, his forehead pressed against the Mage’s for a moment before he kissed him again. “No, not just for fun, not anymore.”

A smile chased over both their lips as Dorian melted into the Qunari, and they fell back into the pillows, together.


End file.
